vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jerry Mouse
Summary Jerry Mouse is one of the two main protagonists in Metro-Goldwyn Mayer's series of Tom and Jerry theatrical cartoon short films. Created by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera, Jerry is a brown house mouse, who first appeared as an unnamed mouse in the 1940 MGM animated short Puss Gets the Boot. Hanna gave the mouse's original name as "Jinx", while Barbera claimed the mouse went unnamed in his first appearance. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 9-B to High 7-C, higher in Muscular Form. 7-A with rocket-powered planes Name: Jerry Mouse Origin: Tom and Jerry Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mouse Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 1), Martial Arts (Studied judo and overpowered Tom), Weapon Mastery, Toon Force, Preparation (Is skilled at building traps and weapons), Vehicular Mastery, Regeneration (Mid; Was crushed by an ax only to be fine afterward and survived being flattened by Tom), Limited Subjective Reality (Brought Tom's pictures to life while he was asleep), Electricity Manipulation (Here), Hammerspace (Can summon weapons from thin air), Flight, Fire Manipulation, and Size Manipulation (With Rings of Heroes), Immersion, Duplication, and Energy Manipulation (As shown here). |-|With the Magic Ring= All previous powers, plus Magic, Time Stop, Transmutation, Size Manipulation, Sealing, Creation, Life Manipulation, BFR Attack Potency: Varies from Wall level to Large Town level (Can harm Tom, who survived a supposedly city-threatening explosion from a white mouse), higher in Muscular Form (Effortlessly stomped regular Tom and was able to match his Muscular Form). Mountain level with rocket-powered planes (Completely destroyed Mount Everest and closed up the Grand Canyon) Speed: Subsonic (Regularly outruns Tom without breaking a sweat) with Massively Hypersonic reactions and attack speed (Dodged lightning from Tom. Can fly at these speeds with rocket planes) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Comparable to Cuckoo, a canary who lifted a 2,000 lb weight all by himself. Is physically comparable to Tom, as he has done the exact same feats as him), higher in Muscular Form (Is stronger than before) Striking Strength: Varies from Wall Class to Large Town Class, higher in Muscular Form Durability: Varies from Wall level to Large Town level (Survived a supposedly city-threatening explosion from a white mouse), higher in Muscular Form Stamina: High (Can keep outpacing Tom for extended periods of time and still manage to make fun of him) Range: Standard melee range, a few meters with his hammer Standard Equipment: Hammer, much more with hammerspace *'Optional Equipment:' The Magic Ring Intelligence: Above Average (Regularly able to outsmart Tom, and is able to skillfully pilot vehicles and robots. Also an avid reader and highly skilled in using weapons, most notably hammers) Weaknesses: Prefers to taunt his opponents, run from them, and defeat them with his wits. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hammer:' Jerry has various hammers, which can vary in size. He can also increase the size of the hammer. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Rodents Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Hammer Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Warner Bros. Category:Dancers Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Silent Characters Category:Pilots Category:Vehicle Users Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Time Stop Users Category:Magic Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Size Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:BFR Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Ring Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Trap Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Manipulation Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Energy Users